prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 12, 2013 Main Event results
The June 12, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina on June 11, 2013. Summary Only days away from his Triple Threat Match for the Intercontinental Title against Curtis Axel and defending champion Wade Barrett, The Miz stepped out from behind the announce table to lock up with fellow former Intercontinental Champ Cody Rhodes on WWE Main Event. Taking The Awesome One's place on commentary for the evening was none other than his nemesis, Barrett. With The Bare-Knuckle Brawler observing the action, The Miz was certainly out to make a statement and prove to that he was ready to take on The Barrett Barrage. Wrestling aficionados could also revel in the connection between The Awesome One and Rhodes. The mustachioed Superstar is the son of WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes, while The Miz has tapped into the teachings of two-time WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair – “The American Dream’s” greatest nemesis. Nevertheless, the mindset of both competitors was firmly set in the present with Rhodes ready to prove he deserves an Intercontinental Title opportunity as well, at the same time hoping to derail any momentum The Miz looked to build. The contest was evenly matched – both The Miz and Rhodes proving their clout as former Intercontinental Titleholders. From the announce position, Barrett kept a close eye on the action, looking for any weakness displayed by The Awesome One. Using the steel ring post to his advantage, Rhodes targeted The Miz's arm – perhaps giving The Barrett Barrage something to work with this Sunday at WWE Payback. However, the resilience of The Most Must-See WWE Superstar was also on display, giving Barrett the full spectrum of what he will be up against at WWE Payback. Following a series of near-falls from each Superstar, The Miz managed to seize an opportunity to lock in the Figure Four and secure the victory. Following his best friend's loss to The Miz, Damien Sandow made his way into The Greensboro Coliseum to face the electrifying highflier, Sin Cara. The Intellectual Savior of The Masses was not focused on Rhodes’ loss, however, and made the WWE Universe aware of his intentions to defeat Sheamus at Sunday's WWE Payback Kickoff. Knowing that the Celtic Warrior is one of the most physical competitors in WWE, Sandow declared that he would make an example of Sin Cara on WWE Main Event, proving he too could show a more aggressive nature. Sandow delivered on his promise early in the contest, approaching the Mexican Superstar with a ruthless vigor. Although size certainly played in Sandow's favor, Sin Cara managed to counter his opponent's aggressiveness using his uncanny agility. However, the masked marvel's offense was not enough to keep Sandow on the mat, rolling away from a high-flying maneuver and defeating Sin Cara following his signature finisher: The Silencer. The twin sons of Rikishi – Jimmy & Jey Uso – are one of the most electric tag team duos in WWE. Recently adding face-paint to their ring attire has channeled a new level of intensity inside the squared circle. On WWE Main Event, The Usos faced a daunting – but fairly friendly – challenge in the form of Tons of Funk. At first, The Usos struggled to counter the sheer size and power of Brodus Clay, but relying on their speed and teamwork soon put the battle in their favor. Once the in-sync and fast-paced offense kicked into full gear, it was too much for Clay & Tensai to counter and they were unable to shift the tide in their favor, allowing the twin duo to pick up an impressive victory. Results ; ; *Dark match: Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated Justin Gabriel & Ted DiBiase *The Miz defeated Cody Rhodes (14:40) *Damien Sandow defeated Sin Cara (8:37) *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) (w/ Cameron & Naomi) (4:51) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_037_Photo_02.jpg ME_037_Photo_04.jpg ME_037_Photo_05.jpg ME_037_Photo_07.jpg ME_037_Photo_08.jpg ME_037_Photo_09.jpg ME_037_Photo_11.jpg ME_037_Photo_13.jpg ME_037_Photo_16.jpg ME_037_Photo_18.jpg ME_037_Photo_19.jpg ME_037_Photo_20.jpg ME_037_Photo_22.jpg ME_037_Photo_24.jpg ME_037_Photo_26.jpg ME_037_Photo_27.jpg ME_037_Photo_29.jpg ME_037_Photo_30.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #37 results Category:2013 television events